


Reality

by Supdudes95



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Artists, M/M, Sculpture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supdudes95/pseuds/Supdudes95
Summary: Jonathan is an artist. He just finished his latest creation- a wax sculpture he names Evan. What happens when he dreams about the wax figure coming to life? Was it even a dream, or was it reality?





	1. Chapter 1

The eyes were the hardest to paint. Jonathan wanted to make them look as realistic as possible for his latest sculpture. He took the tan face in his hands and carefully drew the outline of the iris. Brown. They were going to be brown.

He took a tool from his workbench and started to carve out the pupils. They were deep and made the eyes pop, creating the illusion of real pupils. His paintbrush traced the outline of the hole and gave them a darker shade. He used a thinner brush to paint small veins on the darker brown. They were finished with a small layer of see-through polish to create a glassy look.

Beautiful.

The black hair was pointy and detailed, his jawline was sharp, and the smile was shiny. If he just was real.

Jonathan sighed and let his hand rest against his creation’s cheek. The man looked as good as real.

“Your name is Evan.” Jonathan smiled sadly and let his thumb run over the sculpture’s thin lips. For a second he almost leaned in on it to capture its lips in his. It was weird, he knew that, but all his life he had been bullied because of his sexuality. The sculpture didn’t judge. How could it? It was nothing more than wax and paint with an aluminium skeleton. It may look realistic, but it wasn’t a real person.

He sighed again and walked over to the small table in the corner of his den. He picked up a small box with a brooch inside. It was small in the image of an owl. He first wondered if he should use another teddy bear, but he decided against it.

Picking up the owl, he lifted it towards the sculpture’s red jacket and stuck it in the wax. For a second he thought the figure in front of him blinked, but he shrugged it off as a sign of exhaustion. He had been working on this sculpture day and night, not getting enough sleep. He yawned and walked out of the room and towards his bed. He didn’t see the creation blink again and move its head.

\---

Evan. That was his name. He knew this, because the man told him so. That beautiful man with sky blue eyes, short, brown hair and a sad expression. Why was he sad? Evan didn’t know. He only knew he wanted to make the man happy again. He wanted to see him smile, laugh, and dance. He wanted him to be joyful.

He started to move his arms. They felt stiff and weird. What was he even made of? Was that wax? Evan moved his hands closer to his eyes. The paintjob was detailed, and if he didn’t look too close, he would have looked like a real person. The jacket he wore was red with white stripes on his shoulders and upper arms.

_Do I have a purpose?_

The thought made him stop functioning for a minute. There was something he was meant to do. He didn’t know what it was yet, but he knew it was important.

He moved his legs so that he was standing in the opposite direction, gazing through the small window. He walked closer and saw the stars and the moon shining. He had never seen anything that beautiful. Or had he? His thoughts went back to the man who smiled at him and gave him the brooch. What an amazing gift. He wanted to return the favour, but he didn’t know what to do.

He walked over to the door. It wasn’t entirely closed, so he pushed it open and stepped into a dark hallway. Another door was slightly agape. Evan opened it and saw the brown haired man lying in the bed in the middle of the room. He sneaked closer to him and stared at the sleeping man. He looked so peaceful when he slept.

Evan leaned down and touched the man’s cheek. It was warm and soft. He couldn’t help but lean even closer and pecking the other’s lips. They were even softer than the cheek! He giggled, but no sound came out. Evan stumbled backwards in terror as his hand came up over his mouth. He couldn’t talk? Why couldn’t he talk?!

The man in the bed sat up with a shriek. He turned around and saw Evan standing there, in the same position as he had been when he had left him in the den. He stared at the sculpture with fear written on his face. That wasn’t what Evan wanted. Why was he afraid?

“What are you doing in here?” The man mumbled and stepped out of the bed. He placed a hand on Evan’s cheek again, and Evan felt sparks going through his body. He loved this man. He didn’t even know his name, but he loved him. “I know I didn’t put you here, so how the hell did you get here?”

Evan could almost feel the distress of the other man.

“Maybe someone broke into my house? I should check it out.” The warm hand left his cheek after a couple more seconds before he left the room.

Evan decided to follow him around to see where he was going. He treaded silently behind the man, hiding whenever he turned around. He knew it would look creepy if something that was supposed to be dead followed you around.

He forgot he was following him for a second, so when the man turned around and saw him standing behind him, he couldn’t help but jump. The scream came as a surprise, and he didn’t know what to do about it.

“You’re alive!?” The man cried and stepped away from the wax figure. Evan nodded while rubbing the back of his head. He still couldn’t speak, so that was the best he could do. “I must be dreaming. None of this is real.”

Evan tilted his head in confusion. He was pretty sure he was conscious.

“But if it’s a dream, I can do whatever I want with you!” The man grinned and let out a delirious-sounding laugh. He walked over to him and hugged him tight. “This is the best dream ever.”

Evan tried to laugh, but again, he was unable to. He hugged back and closed his eyes. It was weird being in a dream.

The man grabbed his neck and tugged him closer so their lips met. Evan was astonished by the sudden act, but he didn’t complain. It felt right, to be honest.

“I don’t even remember if I told you my name.” The man giggled and stared into his deep brown eyes. Evan shook his head and smiled. “It’s Jonathan, but you can call me Jon if you’d like.”

Jonathan tugged at his arm to make him follow him. They walked over to a couch and sat down. Jonathan talked to him all night and fell asleep on Evan’s shoulder. Evan wondered if he should just let him be or bring him to the bedroom. He decided the latter would be best, so he grabbed Jonathan and pulled him up into his arms. He carried him to the bed and lay him down under the covers.

He sighed and left the room to return to his original spot in the den. He only wanted to be with his creator, but the man had to sleep. He would see him in the morning.

\---

Jonathan woke up with a headache. It was a normal occurrence, and it had been for the last few weeks. He didn’t know why it happened, and he didn’t want to go to the doctor to figure it out either. He hated hospitals. They only reminded him of the death of his best friend, Luke. A drunk driver hit him a few years back. Didn’t last through the night. Jonathan had felt his whole world break around him, and after that he had never been to a hospital.

He groaned and felt a wave of nausea hit him. He almost fell over, and leaned towards the wall. It was staring to worry him a bit, the fact that it had been such a regular thing.

He got out of the door and walked into his den. The sculpture was still there. He remembered the sweet dream he had that night. It was everything he could have ever dreamt of.

He let a finger trace the sculpture’s jaw and collarbone. He didn’t know what he was going to do with it now that it was finished. He’d been so busy making him that he forgot he was supposed to place it somewhere.

The headache came back with full power and for a second he lost his vision. Black spots lingering in his line of sight. He held a hand against his forehead. It was burning.

He gasped when the pain hit him like a truck. All he could see was black as he slipped into unconsciousness.

\---

Evan grabbed him just as he was about to hit the floor. What was wrong with him?! What happened? Jonathan had just lost consciousness. Evan didn’t know what to do, so he grabbed him and ran out towards the entrance of the house. Maybe there was someone else in this world that could help him?

He kicked the door open and ran out into a blinding sunlight. The heat was intense and he could feel his strength weaken. A couple of joggers spotted the man in his arms and hurried over to them.

“Oh, my god!” The woman screamed and pulled up an unknown device. She pressed something on the screen and placed it against her ear. The man she was with helped Evan lay Jonathan down on the hot pavement. The woman started to talk into the device. Evan didn’t listen to what she said, but soon felt a hand on his shoulder. She was standing behind him with a reassuring smile on her face. “The paramedics are on their way.” She let go of his shoulder and took a step back while staring at her hand. It was red and wet. Evan stared at his own hands. He was melting. “I think your jacket is a bit too much in this heat.”

Evan stared at the woman with wide eyes. He wanted to tell her that he couldn’t take it off, but as usual his voice couldn’t be heard.

Sirens echoed through the houses and before Evan could even react, Jonathan was gone. The two joggers had went home the moment the ambulance had arrived, and he was left alone in the blistering heat. He felt his wax running down his temple and drip from his fingers as he made his way towards the porch. He sat down and waited. This was it. He had fulfilled his purpose. He had saved the person he loved by sacrificing himself. There was nothing more he wanted to do.

He let his head rest against his melting hands. At least Jonathan was safe. He hoped he would come home again soon, so they could be together again. Evan felt weaker than ever, and soon he started to feel something that he could only explain as tired.

\---

Jonathan woke up in a white room. It smelled like a hospital, it sounded like a hospital, and it even felt like a hospital. The beeping from his heart monitor made him agitated, and all he wanted to do was to get out of there.

A nurse came into his room and smiled to him.

“You’re awake! I’ll get the doctor.”

“What happened?” Jonathan asked. She seemed to ignore the question and left the room. Jonathan suddenly remembered the dream with Evan and for a second he had almost thought the sculpture had looked at him when he was about to black out.

A man in white came into the room.

“Hi, I’m Dr Rominsky.” The man said and stood in the end of the bed. “You’ve been out for quite some time now! You’re lucky that man got you out of your house when you blacked out.” The doctor sat down on the bedside and looked through some of his papers. “You see, you got severe case of meningitis, also known as brain fever.”

Jonathan nodded and tried to remember what more had happened.

“We’ve held you in a coma for about four weeks, and your body doesn’t show any signs of the disease anymore, so if you want to, you can go home tomorrow. Do you have anyone to take care of you?”

Jonathan shook his head at the question and the doctor told him he would get someone to help him back on his feet.

\---

The next day came, and Jonathan was sitting in the passenger seat beside a man who tried his best to lead a conversation. Jonathan wasn’t in the mood for talking, so he kept his mouth shut until the man quit trying. All he could think about was Evan. He couldn’t wait to see that sculpture again. He wondered if he was all dusty now, or if the fans in the room kept him cool. He still wondered how he got out of the house when he fell unconscious. The doctor had mentioned a man, but last time he checked, no one else were in the house when it happened.

They pulled up in the driveway in front of his house. The man behind the wheel stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the porch.

“What the hell is that?” The man frowned. Jonathan looked for what he was referring to and spotted a figure sitting against the door to his house. He walked closer and saw the outline of a person with a red jacket and black hair, but he was all melted and disfigured. Jonathan recognized him immediately. It was Evan. What was left of him, at least.

 He reached forward and touched his most precious creation. The wax figure looked like it was waiting for him. He felt a tear run down his cheek and he tried to drag the wax back into place. It didn’t work. A sob escaped his lips when he realised something.

It wasn’t a dream after all.


	2. Weird Epilogue Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this was not meant to have more than one chapter, but since someone wanted another one, here you go! It's not very long, though. It's more of a short epilogue... Enjoy!

It had been years. Jonathan had been working for years. He never gave up on the dream. He needed to know if he could create life with his art. A new stroke with his paintbrush. Small lines were slowly making the picture more and more lifelike. He didn’t use wax this time. He wanted to try something stronger, something that didn’t melt. Latex was his first thought. Working hard, he was finished with the shapes in no time. The painting was worse. He’d decided to go for a normal, human anatomy, without the clothes. There would be details everywhere, and everything had to be perfect.

 It had been years, and he was finally finished. The man in front of him was the same stunning person he had lost. The same handsome fella that stole his heart in just one night. The same guy who sacrificed himself to save him. His true love.

Jonathan sighed and walked over to the small table with the remains of the wax figure. The small owl brooch had been placed back into the small box, and was shimmering in the dull light from the lamp. He carefully placed it in his hand and walked back to Evan. He didn’t know if it would work, but he wanted to try anyway. Placing the brooch in the sculpture’s hand, he took a small step back to admire his hard work. It was almost the same, but this one wouldn’t melt as quickly as the first one.

For a second it looked like the figure blinked, but sadly, it felt more like wishful thinking. A hand was placed on his shoulder. It was surprising, but normal.

“I know I have to give it time, but seriously, I can’t stand waiting.” Jonathan said sadly and turned around to look at the man behind him. His skin was made of wax, clothes hand sewn, and his brown eyes showing concern. “Luke, what if he doesn’t wake up? What if I did this to no avail?”

“That’s your problem, not mine.” The bad speaker in the figure’s throat croaked. Jonathan wanted to try out the use of an artificial voice, and he really wanted to get his dead friend back to life, so he used much of the leftover wax from when he built Evan to try to reconstruct his best friend in wax. It worked better than expected, so he decided to find a better speaker for the latex sculpture.

“I know.” Jonathan frowned. “But what if he doesn’t wake up?” He walked back to Evan and ran a hand over the painted cheek. “I can’t live without him!”

“I’m sure he’ll wake up soon. You just have to have a little patience.”

“This is taking too long.”

Jonathan stomped out of the room and into his bedroom. He knew he had to be patient, but how could he when he only wanted to kiss the man and hear his voice for the first time. He wanted the sculpture close to him. Well, he wasn’t alone anymore at least now that Luke was back, but he still wanted the latex to come to life as well. Tears filled his eyes as he thought back to the day he came back from the hospital, and saw the remains of Evan sitting outside the house. A sob escaped his lips as he pressed his face against the soft pillows on his bed. He wished Evan was still alive. They would’ve had so much fun together.

“ _You missed me that much?”_ Someone whispered softly in his ear. Cold lips pressed against his temple and a shiver went down his spine. A hand rubbed the sore muscles on his back while the other removed the tears from his cheeks.

“Evan.” Jonathan breathed as he lay on his back to watch the man standing over him. The dark brown eyes were soft in the poor light. The man smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. The cold pressure against his lips surprised Jonathan. “I thought you’d never wake up.”

“But I did, didn’t I?” Evan grinned and sat down beside him. Jonathan leaned against the man beside him. He was amazed by how lifelike the latex felt like. It was almost like real skin.

“You feel so real…” He sighed. Evan chuckled and nodded.

“What if I am real?” He asked and hugged the artist tighter. “What if this is real and that I’m a living, breathing human being?”

“That’s not possible.”

“I guess only if it’s a dream, right?”

“But this isn’t a dream.”

“Are you sure about that?”

The question made Jonathan shiver. That was a really good point. What if this was only a dream? What would happen when he woke up and found out that Evan was still gone? He didn’t want to find out. He only wanted to spend as much time with Evan as possible.

“Follow me.” The sculpture said and smiled. Jonathan got up from the bed and followed the man out of the room. It was weirdly light in his house for some reason. Everything seemed to shine, even if it was in the middle of the night and not a single lamp was on. He shook his head and continued after Evan into the light. It was just now that he realized the sculpture wore the same clothes he had melted with; Red jacket, black t-shirt and dark pants. What the hell? This had to be a dream. “Come on, you’re using so much time!” Evan shouted over his shoulder.

“Evan, is this a dream?” Jonathan felt the panic start to build in his chest. “Are you just a piece of my imagination?”

“Why would you think that? I’m just as alive as last time you saw me.”

Jonathan stopped dead in his tracks. The last time he saw him was the melted figure on his porch.

“Last time I saw you, you were dead.” He whispered, mostly to himself, but Evan heard him.

“Don’t think about it, just follow me. I need to show you something.”

Jonathan sighed and walked forward to grab the other’s hand. It felt too lifelike. Something wasn’t right.

\--

Luke sighed. He really hated the speaker in his throat. It was such a bad quality that he would rather stay silent than to actually be able to speak. He gave one last look at the latex sculpture of his brother’s crush before he went out of the room. It was obvious that the sculpture wouldn’t wake up. It hadn’t moved, it didn’t feel alive, and the only thing making it look alive was the astonishing paint job. Jonathan had definitely outdone himself on this one. He was going to ask if he could have the other’s speaker if he didn’t wake up within the next week.

What met him in the creator’s room was not what he had thought. Jonathan was in his bed, looking peaceful for once. Luke started to wonder if he should just let him sleep, or if he should wake him up. He walked closer to the still man and started to push him in the shoulder.

“Jon, I don’t think he’ll wake up, man.” Luke started. Jonathan didn’t move. He seemed paler than before. “Can I have his speaker? It would help a lot.” Jonathan still didn’t move. He was too still. “Jonathan?”

Luke felt a pain spread through his body. Jonathan didn’t breathe anymore. He wasn’t alive. He was dead.

“No, no, no, no, no!” Luke rambled as he ran over to the phone and called the ambulance. Jonathan had told him about what happened to him when Evan saved him. Maybe he could save him?

Luke ran back to the body of his best friend and started to do whatever he could to wake him up again. The paramedics didn’t understand what he said because of the shitty speaker, so after five minutes he gave up. This wasn’t working. He sat down on the floor beside Jonathan and ran a hand through his hair. The man had been through a lot, and it had to stop eventually.

Luke got up from the floor and placed the man in his bed again before he walked into the hide and got the finished sculpture. He placed the latex body beside Jonathan on the bed before he walked down into the basement. He grabbed a can of old fuel and started to pour it out on the floor. He found a box of matches and lit one on fire. It fell in slow motion towards the ground and hit the liquid. He walked further into the house and up the stairs towards the master bedroom. He sat down outside of it and leant against the door as he felt the heat from the flames downstairs. This was the end. It was never meant to last this long.

\--

Evan grinned and continued to hurry down the corridor towards the window. He was really happy now that Jonathan was finally with him once again. He had missed him so much these last few years, and now they were together forever.

He opened the window and stepped outside into the chill air.

“What are you doing?!” Jonathan screamed as Evan felt himself floating upwards towards the sky.

“Just relax.” He sighed and turned around. He pulled the man out of the window with both hands and pulled him closer. This was the end of the journey. This was where everything stopped. This was where eternity began, and he couldn’t be happier to be able to spend it with Jonathan.

His one true love.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I would love to hear what you think ;D


End file.
